Lawson Tricks Randall Weems Into Watching South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut and Gets Grounded
Randall Weems was walking down the path, and then Lawson confronted him. Lawson: Hey, Weasel! Randall: What is it? Lawson: I've got a job for you! Why don't you go and watch South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut. Randall: No no no no no no no no! I don't want to watch any of the dodgy movies that are Rated R! Lawson: You will watch South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut, and that's that! Or else I will strangle you! I'm going to brainwash you. Then Lawson hypnotised Randall into watching South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut. Randall: Yes, I will watch South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut. Then Randall walked off to the cinema, and he started watching South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut. Randall had got popcorn. Later... Randall came out of the cinema. Randall: Wow! What a great movie! Then Randall woke up from his trance. Randall: Oh no! What have I done? Why was I watching that dodgy movie that is Rated R? Wait a minute! I've watch South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut! I hope my parentss won't catch me for this! Then Randall got caught by his parents. Randall: Oh no! It's my parents! Mrs Weems: Randall J. Weems! Did you just walk out of one of those dodgy movies we specifically forbade you from seeing? Randall: Uh... South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut? Back home, Randall's parents were very upset with Randall. Leonard: We're very disappointed with you, Randy. You disobeyed us. Even worse, you let us both down. You just watched a movie that is Rated R called South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut! It has nothing but foul language and toilet humour! Mrs Weems: Why, Randy? Why? Randall: I don't know what came over me. I don't think I'm a cool guy anymore. Mrs Weems: Randy, there are far more important things than being cool like your father and I being able to trust you. Leonard: And to reinforce that notion, we're grounding you for a week with no TV, no pocket money, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Randall: Oh no! Eh, am I still allowed to go to school so Miss Finster won't fire me nor get a new snitch to replace me? Mrs Weems: You have to go to school, Miss Finster won't fire you nor replace you with another student. Then Randall went sadly up to his room. Randall: I don't know what came over me. Outside the window, Lawson laughed. Lawson: Randall's being grounded! I've tricked him into watching South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut! Hahahahaha! Then Leonard popped out of the window, and he was annoyed with Lawson. Leonard: Ooooooh! Lawson, it was you tricking my son, wasn't it? Lawson: Eh, yes? Leonard: Lawson, how dare you trick my son Randy into watching South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut! You know that's very naughty! That's it! I'm calling your parents! Lawson: Oh no! Not my parents! Leonard: That's too bad! I'm going to call your parents right now! Go home right now while I'm doing it! Then Lawson fled, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Leonard picked up a phone and called to Lawson's parents. Leonard: Hello! Is this Lawson's parents? Your son has tricked my son Randy into watching South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut! Please ground him okay! Bye! Then Leonard put down the phone, and thought for a minute. Leonard: I will my son the bad news and owe him an apology. Back home, Lawson's father was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you trick Randall Weems into watching South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut!? You know that's very naughty! Poor Randall's grounded for a week, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no TV, no pocket money, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go to your room now! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Inspired by the Recess episode Me No Know CAST Eric as Lawson and Randall Weems Paul as Leonard Weems (Randall's dad) Kate as Mrs Weems (Randall's mom) Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff